


Being This Desperate has Never Been Good

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Crack, M/M, Modeling, this is a word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Ten and Doyoung are good friends who work in the fashion industry together. They have been planning a big shoot for weeks now, but at the very last minute, their models decided to cancel. Doyoung is desperate, and will take anybody for the job.





	Being This Desperate has Never Been Good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be studying for my exams, then while I was showering this happened

                “Hello? Yes, is this Japan?”

                “Sir?”

                “In a minute.” Taeyong turned in his office chair, a finger to his lips. The man who just came into his office was Doyoung, dressed in baby blue with a pen behind his ear. He saw his boss on the phone and nodded to take a seat.

                “Yeah I need those drawings to come soon. We can’t wait, the market is hot and we need to strike it while we can. Call me back.” Taeyong sighed, putting his phone day. “God…problems, problems, problems… the world keeps giving me problems, and you are?”

                “I am the world.” Doyoung grinned. “Stressed?”

                “It’s just another day in the biz, what do you expect?” Taeyong chuckled. “What do you want?”

                “I got the concept shots ready for the big photo shoot you asked me to prepare for.”

                “Oh yes!” Taeyong clapped his hands, excited at the thought of the upcoming photo shoot. Taeyong, CEO of NCT Studios, recently accepted a huge gig on behalf of their studio: to do the photoshoot for Jessica and Krystal’s latest menswear line. The sisters were willing to pay top dollar for the shoot, but with one request: make it _hot_.

                “Since most of the clothes in their menswear line are casual clothing, like jeans and t-shirts, we could do the shoot outside instead of indoors. I think a beach, or pool concept would be good to match the lifestyle that the clothes were supposed to match for. We could have some in the garden, maybe just strolling on the streets, you know, stuff like that.”

                “Looks nice, and I’m sure consumers would relate to concepts like these rather than something too avant-garde-ish. Who’s the photographer?”

                “Ten is. Trust me Taeyong, I’ve known him since college, he is the best photographer I know.”

                “I know and I’ve seen his work, but is he used to high fashion shoots? I’m a little nervous about giving a newbie such a big job like this.”

                “Hey, you gave me the job and have I disappointed you so far?”

                “You didn’t put sugar in my coffee the last time.”

                “I was trying to save your life.” Doyoung pointed out. “Increased intake of sugar could lead to diabetes.”

                “I didn’t need coffee as black as your soul okay?”

                “Fuck you.” Doyoung half-slapped his friend across the table. Taeyong and Doyoung had known each other since high school, which was half the reason why he was hired as project manager. The other half because Taeyong knew Doyoung was responsible enough to handle such a big project.

                “Fine, fine. I trust you, but please Doyoung…”

                “I know, don’t screw it up.”

                “I was going to say next time put sugar but yeah, I guess that works too.”

************************

                “Are you excited for tomorrow?” Doyoung asked Ten, flipping through channels on his TV to find the one he liked best. So far, only commercials and sappy dramas were on. _Tsk, lame._

                “I’m more nervous than excited.” Ten sighed, tapping away on his laptop, going through the photos he took a few days ago.

                “Why? I thought this wasn’t the first time you did portrait shots?”

                “Shooting is the easy part. The hard part is pleasing the clients. I don’t know if they will like my work. I’ve only done landscape shots, I’ve never done anything as high profile as this.”

                “Oh, it just sounds fancy but it really isn’t.”

                “Dude we are shooting Jessica and Krystal’s line. Doesn’t that make you nervous?”

                “Not really. I’m just excited because we are going to see Sehun again.” Doyoung grinned.

                “Oh god.” Ten rolled his eyes. “You and your pathetic crush on that guy.”

                “That guy happens to be the best model in South Korea okay?” Doyoung stuck his tongue. “I met him once last year at a charity fashion event when Taeyong first hired me. Good lord he was so gorgeous all the girls were lining up to kiss his damned feet.”

                “And now you are going to be working with him.” Ten teased.

                “EXACTLY! I have some…” Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows naughtily “ _Revealing_ ideas for the shoot.”

                “Kim Doyoung you nasty hoe.” Ten faked a shocked gasp.

                “So sue me.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. “Pizza’s here! I’ll get it!”

                “Hello, Jung’s Pizza!” the pizza delivery man smiled warmly, carrying two boxes in his hand.

                “Thank you so much!” Doyoung grinned. “Hang on a minute, I only have a 100-dollar bill. Ten?”

                “Yep?”

                “Do you have small change?”

                “Nah I’m broke.”

                “You and your dumb ass always are.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Do you have change for 100 Jaehyun?” Doyoung didn’t need to read the name from his tag. Jaehyun has been their regular pizza guy for almost a month now.

                “Not now but I’ll bring the change back.”

                “You know what, keep the change.” Doyoung handed him the bill and took the pizzas. “It’s the least we could do since you are our regular, and thanks for the extra pepperoni.”

                “But…” Doyoung didn’t hear a word after that as he closed the door, his stomach too busy growling in hunger and Ten was this close to inhaling a whole box by himself.

                “Wait! Did you wash your hands?”

                “Oh come on…”

                “Go your filthy creature.”

                “Yes mom.” Ten groaned, walking over to the kitchen sink. “Oh look! Our neighbour is back!”

                “Who?” Doyoung said, walking up to the sink to wash his own hands.

                “The guy who lives opposite us.” Ten pointed down as they peered over the window, seeing a man with a backpack and skateboard walk into their apartment building.

                “I don’t even know who he is.”

                “I just happened to bump into him one time in the elevator while I was on my way to work.” Ten shrugged. _He’s kinda cute._ “Should I get the beer?”

                “Of course.” Ten opened the fridge and brought out two bottles. The duo clinked their bottles and opened the box, the heavenly smell of cheese and pepperoni filling their cramped studio.

                “Tomorrow, our careers in the fashion industry shall begin.”

                “To us.”

                “To us.”

******************

                “YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!??!”

                “Mom…” Ten stirred in his bed, whining away. “Go away I don’t feel like going to school…”

                “YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!”

                “Mom leave me…” Ten finally opened his eyes, realizing he was in his bedroom in Seoul, not in Bangkok. “Oh.”

                “I WILL SUE YOU!!! I WILL TAKE THIS TO COURT!! YOU WON’T HEAR THE END OF THIS YOU EARTHWORM!!”

                “Doyoung?” Ten rubbed his eyes groggily. He opened the door to find Doyoung walking around frantically, screaming into the phone with his hair looking like Medusa. In other words, he looked like hell.

                “Doyoung what’s wrong?”

                “FINE!!! I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT AND YOU BETTER GET THE BEST DAMNED LAWYER YOUR FLAT ASS CAN FIND!!” Doyoung screamed into the phone one last time and flung it on the couch.

                “What’s wrong?” Ten asked again.”

                “It’s Sehun and Kai! The two fuckers just cancelled!!”

                “What?!?!?! No!!!” Ten dropped his jaw in horror. “Why?!”

                “Kai is getting married.” Doyoung snorted. “Eloped with his fiancé and Sehun as the best man and only witness.”

                “Aww but that’s kind of romantic.” Ten softened. “I bet it’s Kyungsoo the makeup artist. You know there have been rumours…”

                “I DON’T FUCKING CARE ABOUT RUMOURS!!!” Doyoung snapped. “We are without two lead male models for this shoot that we are supposed to conduct in 3 hours. What the hell do we do?!”

                “Do you know any other models available for short notice work? You could pay them double the price.”

                “Oh god if Taeyong hears about this he is going to kill me!” Doyoung shivered in fear. Taeyong may be a great friend but he is a horrible boss when he is mad. The phone from Ten’s room rang and Ten ran over to get it.

                “Shit shit shit shit shit…” Doyoung kept mumbling it like a Buddhist mantra, which was appropriate because he needed every God known to every religion to save his ass.

                “Doyoung the equipment is here! I have to go to the studio to set up!”

                “You can’t go! We have no fucking models to shoot!”

                “Well then do something or both our careers are over!!” Ten flailed, running into the bedroom to change his clothes and grabbed a toothbrush on his way out.

                “Oh god what do I do…oh god oh god…” Doyoung paced, his fingers shaking and his lips turning pale.

                Then, a knock came on the door.

                “Hey there.” It was Jaehyun, the pizza delivery man from last night. “I really couldn’t keep the change, it was totally dishonest and not my type. So here is your change of 65 bucks and 30…” Jaehyun stopped to notice Doyoung eyeing him up and down, eyes wide with a hungry look in them. “Uh…sir?”

                “How tall are you?”

                “Six feet.”

                “Have you ever modelled before?”

                “Er…no.”

                “Consider this your first. You can keep the damned change and 10,000 bucks if you agree to be my model today.”

                “10,000?!” Jaehyun almost dropped his change.

                “I don’t have time to explain but I need a male model so what do you say? Yes or no?”

                “For 10,000 bucks I’ll even polish your shoes.”

                “Don’t, they are made of suede and you would ruin them.” Doyoung said. Then, from behind, Doyoung’s neighbour’s door opened, and another tall man walked out.

                “Wait!! Wait!!” Doyoung stopped him. His neighbour removed his headphones and looked at Doyoung in surprise. “Excuse me?”

                “I’m so sorry, allow me to introduce myself first. I am Kim Doyoung, your neighbour and project manager at NCT Studios. I am in desperate need of a male model and I’m willing to pay…wait are you taller than Jaehyun?”

                “I’m 6’1”.”

                “PERFECT! And your name is?”

                “Johnny. Johnny Seo.”

                “Great! Nice to meet you! Listen I really don’t have time to explain now and I have to get changed I smell like beer and I haven’t brushed my teeth but I am willing to pay you 10,000 for a day’s job as a model. Will you please do it for me?”

                “10,000?!” a smile crept up on Johnny’s face. “Hell yeah!”

                “Oh thank god!” Doyoung clasped his hands in joy. “Listen, I’m going to go change, and uh…you need to get out of that uniform.”

                “But I don’t…”

                “It’s okay man, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Johnny offered.

                “Awesome! Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes! I’ll explain everything in the car!”

****************

                “I cannot believe Kai and Sehun bailed at the last minute.” Yuta, Ten’s assistant and stylist groaned. Their first shoot was just behind the studio, in the back alley with its red brick walls and fire escapes.

                “I just hope Doyoung comes up with a solution.” Ten chewed his bottom lip. “It’s bad enough I’m nervous, now this had to happen.”

                “It’ll be fine.” Yuta massaged Ten’s shoulders. “Doyoung is a responsible guy. He’ll fix this.”

                A sharp honk came from the main road on their left and Ten gave a huge sigh of relief. “Doyoung!!”

                “Yuta, take them to inside and get them fitted.”

                “Got it.” Yuta came over like the wind and hurriedly whisk Jaehyun and Johnny into the dressing room. Ten gaped at the two men Doyoung picked up and slapped his arm.

                “You picked the pizza guy and our neighbour?!”

                “I was desperate!” Doyoung defended himself. “Look, let’s not be so despondent. Maybe they could be good!”

                “But they are not professional models!”

                “Either they do it, or you and I take turns into those clothes.”

                Ten had nothing to say to that suggestion. He loved taking pictures, that was where he belonged, not in front of the camera. And Doyoung would be too scrawny for a model.

                _Dear Lord, please don’t fuck anything else up after this._

********************

                When Jaehyun and Johnny came out from the studio and into the back alley, Doyoung and Ten had to pick up their jaws from the ground and roll their tongues back into their mouths. They were absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Johnny’s long legs were highlighted by those tight jeans with an even tighter butt. The white printed tee he had on could not hide his wide chest and his hair…Johnny had on a beanie when Doyoung stopped him, but under that beanie were these gorgeous light brown locks.

                Jaehyun’s jet black hair was swept up to reveal his handsome face. He was in a blue hoodie and ripped jeans that showed off his milky thighs. Yuta came from behind them, looking very smug.

                “I, Nakamoto Yuta, has done the impossible. I turned two regular men into People Magazine’s Sexiest Men Alive.”

                “Hey Doyoung,” Jaehyun beamed, his dimples so deep they could carry Doyoung’s tears. “How do I look?”

                “Fuck…” Doyoung breathed.

                “Excuse me?” Jaehyun leaned in closer

                “Fuck me…I mean… you look awesome.” Doyoung slapped himself. “Seriously, you look incredible.”

                “Thanks.”

                “Just head that way. Ten will tell you what to do.”

                “Real smooth Kim Doyoung.” Yuta teased.

                “Shut up.” Doyoung hid his face behind his clipboard, trying to hide his embarrassment. Ten was now giving them orders, and Doyoung found his eyes looking at Jaehyun’s…everything, from his legs, to his face, to the _nether region_ of those tight jeans. And I do mean, very tight.

                “Jaehyun, you need to relax. Your upper body is kind of stiff.” Johnny told him, massaging his new friend’s shoulders.

                “Johnny,” Ten asked. “Have you done this before?”

                “Oh yeah. I used to model in college.”

                Ten and Doyoung gave each other a look, grins creeping up on their faces.

                “What are we waiting for then? Let’s do this!”

************************

                “I think you have a guardian angel up there.” Yuta told Doyoung as they started setting up by the pool for a pool shot.

                “Why do you say that?”

                “Because what are the odds of you picking two guys up by random and one turned out to be an experienced model and the other a complete natural?”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung shook his head. “All my Sundays going to a church has paid off.”

                “You don’t go to church.”

                “Shh!” Doyoung shushed him. “I don’t want the big man up there to think I’m ungrateful.”

                “Doyoung,” Ten came to his friend, hand over his chest in mock pain and dragging him off to a corner. “I need to talk to you.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

                “What are you talking about? Are you sick?”

                “My heart has not stopped pounding since this morning. Is there something wrong with me? Do I look flushed?”

                “You do look a little red but it could be sunburn. There’s aloe vera in the dressing room.”

                “I’m serious!!”

                “Okay who is it? Johnny or Jaehyun? It better not be Jaehyun because I saw him first. You never open the door when the pizza comes and you…”

                “It’s Johnny.” Ten confessed meekly. “I always thought our neighbour was cute, but nobody told me he was Adonis in the making!”

                “If that’s the case then you are going to thank me later.”

                “Why?”

                “Ten!! Doyoung!! They are ready!” Yuta called. The two friends turned and Johnny and Jaehyun have emerged from indoors, dressed in cotton shorts and flip flops. Jaehyun had a thin tank top on but Johnny had on an unbuttoned dress shirt, that didn’t even bother hiding the lean figure underneath.

                “You’re welcome.” Doyoung whispered in Ten’s ear.

***************

                “I’m sorry it’s so hot today.” Ten fanned himself with a thin magazine as they tried to escape the sun for a while. They were halfway through their pool side shoot when the sun got a little too unbearable and Ten had to call for a 10-minute break or else his gear would over heat. Ten and Johnny shared a seat under the poolside umbrella, with Johnny sitting close to the fan to avoid his makeup running.

                “It’s fine. I totally forgot how hot Korean summers are.” Johnny laughed.

                “You’re not from Korea?”

                “I’m from Chicago.”

                “You are?! I’m from Bangkok!”

                “I know.” Johnny laughed. “I once heard you speak Thai to your friends on the phone when we were in the elevator.”

                “Really?” Ten was shocked. He didn’t think anyone was paying attention to him whenever he was on the phone. “Do I talk that loudly?”

                “No, I’m just a keen observer.”

                “And you are also a great model!” Ten said. “Seriously, why did you stop modelling?”

                “I never thought I was any good at it though. Kai and Sehun were better. We attended the same modelling school in LA.”

                “Nonsense. You are just as good, if not even better.”

                “Really? That means a lot coming from you.” Johnny smiled. “I was thinking of getting back into the business again.”

                “If you do, and you need someone to take test shots of you, I’m right across the hall.”

                “Is it just limited to taking shots?” Johnny asked, looking at Ten intently. “Am I welcomed anytime?”

                “Of course!” Ten smiled, his face slowly heating up because Johnny was looking at him with those soft brown eyes and that cute smile. “We can totally hang out.”

*********************

                “Thank you so much for doing this.” Doyoung must have thanked Jaehyun for the 100th time that day but he had to. Jaehyun literally saved his life, and his career.

                “Hey, you’re paying me 10,000 bucks.” Jaehyun laughed, fanning himself with a small fan. “How could I say no to that?”

                “You’re very good for a first timer.” Doyoung said. “What’s a guy like you who is so handsome and tall delivering pizzas?”

                “It’s my dad’s restaurant. One day I’ll take over when he retires.”

                “So you are the one behind all those delicious pizzas?”

                “Not really. I just do the sauce and the toppings. My dad does the dough.”

                “Oh god have I mentioned how much I love your cheese pizza?” Doyoung groaned.

                “I know. You have ordered it 8 times this month along with 3 chicken pizzas and 5 pepperonis.”

                “How do you…”

                “I also handle the register.” Jaehyun explained. “You have called in so many times your number is practically on speed dial.”

                “So that means you have my number, now I don’t have to give it to you.” Doyoung grinned, pushing Jaehyun to the side teasingly. Jaehyun laughed, his dimples showing and Doyoung wanted to hide in embarrassment. _Oh god why did I just flirt with him!?!?_

                “I better go check on the stylists inside.” Doyoung stood up, making his way to the other side of the pool. He didn’t see a small puddle of water and he slipped and fell down on the hot tiles, groaning in pain.

                “Doyoung!” Jaehyun rushed towards him, giving him a hand. “I’m sorry, I should have been there to catch you.”

                Doyoung swore his heart melted under that hot sun.

******************

                “I have to hand it to you two.” Taeyong said, scrolling through the photos on his computer. “These do look incredible. I thought you told me they were inexperienced?”

                “Only one of them is.” Doyoung explained. “Do you think Jessica and Krystal will like it?”

                “It would be hard for them not to. These came out perfectly.”

                “Thank you.” Ten looked up for a brief second, thanking the high heavens.

                “In fact, I think those two would be great for another shoot we have. Do you think they would be interested?”

                “I’ll ask Johnny tonight.” Ten said.

                “Of course you will.” Doyoung grinned. Ten kicked his asshole of a best friend under the table. Taeyong just eyed the two of them, sighed a lot, and went back to googling ‘puppies in pink clothing’.

******************

                “I pay you 10,000 bucks and this is the thanks I get?” Doyoung complained when he opened the door for his pizza. “You are an hour late!”

                “I wanted your pizza to be the last on my delivery route.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung couldn’t help but notice that Jaehyun was not wearing that ugly uniform and was instead, dressed in a nice collared shirt and a blazer. He smells like Dolce and Gabbana with a side of mozzarella and pepperoni, and god that was sexy.

                “My roommate is not in tonight. Please come in.”

                That pizza Doyoung ordered, was never eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear I don't know what I was doing, and it's funnier in my head then how it was presented here, please forgive me for my lame attempt TT


End file.
